


At the Darkness of Night

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... he could let Merlin take the heavy burden of his title off of his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Darkness of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS ROTRUDE! You have NO IDEA how much I loved every single one of the prompts given and would had made them all but it _is_ a drabble challenge so went what we don't see so often; Arthur's sword and crown. And I hope I understood atangle right, haha. I hope you enjoy this!  
> Thanks to mah friend, Tia, for betaing my art even if she had so much more things to do! I actually just found something to fix still but have to wait until January.
> 
> THANK YOU FOREVA N EVA ZAIRA FOR REUPLOADING THIS PICTURE while I'm enjoying my ass of on a holiday.
> 
> **WARNING: CRIM'S N00B-Y (if not retarded) SKILLS OF MAKING AN ANIMATION.**


End file.
